


Your Words Sting, (So Put Your Mouth to Good Use and Bite Me)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insults, M/M, Not detailed Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is extremely self aware of his body, and Joel likes to point out every flaw a person has- as mentioned in podcasts before. So what if Joel made Ray run out of the office in tears the first time he met him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words Sting, (So Put Your Mouth to Good Use and Bite Me)

Bouncing with excitement and nervousness pooling in the bottom of his stomach, Ray was ready for his first day of work, well the first day he’d get to meet everyone at the office. Words like ‘Hi I’m Ray,’ and ‘Nice to meet you’ rolled off his tongue at every corner, Micheal giving him a sideways smirk and clasping his shoulder, muttering a ‘You should get out of the house more often,’ because Ray’s voice was shaking almost as much as his hands when he clasped them with someone else’s in a greeting. Eventually, Michael did have to go to work so Burnie took over, showing Ray around, introducing him to the RVB team, and everyone else in between.

But there was one motherfucker he didn’t meet.

At least not right away.

He sat at his desk busily typing on his computer, making it clack and click loudly, only stopping every once and awhile to take a sip of the cup that was on his desk, Ray looked nervously and rubbed his hands together, Burnie was more confident obviously, and beamed Ray a smile.

“Don’t worry his bark is worse than his bite.”  Joel looked over at the voices, and pushed his chair backwards, a dull frown on his face.

The air thickened, but Ray felt like it’s was just him being paranoid. Burnie looked a bit unsure now, knowing what’s going to happen next. Joel was in one of his moods.

And it’s not going to end well.

“Joel this is Ray, Ray Joel.” Burnie said hastily as Ray took Joel’s hand in a handshake.

“I- H-hello, mfph,” Ray shut his mouth and Joel let out a  _tch_  sound.

“Did you just have a stroke?” Joel said bit harshly.

“No I’m just a bit overwhelmed from seeing so many people.”  
“And a bit under nourished, I know you’re the new AH guy but sheesh, do you even eat or just play video games?”

 

What.

  
“I-”  
“And holy shit, aren’t you supposed to be hispanic or something? You’re whiter than Gus.”  
“Joel,” Burnie warned, but Joel ignored him.

“Plus, ‘pro-tip’ when you’re shaking someone’s hand it would be a big plus if you stopped vibrating like a Chihuahua in the winter and used what little strength you have to actually grip someone’s hand. I feel like I just touched a flimsy piece of cheese.”

“I’m sorry, he’s just having a bad day Ray,” Burnie turned to apologize.

“No, don’t say I’m sorry because I’m not. One more piece of advice from someone who’s older to whatever age you are. Your beard isn’t helping you baby face, and your fucking hair-”

Ray didn’t want to hear the rest, but ended up leaving the office before he punched the prick in the face. He could hear Burnie yell at Joel in angry tones, his voice echoing in the building as Ray clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white and crescent like indents bled crimson red where his fingers dug under the skin for a visit.

He found a shady corner in the parking lot and just sat there.

He couldn’t help but smile a bit and scratch at his skin, it’s funny that Joel called him scrawny, Ray’s always thought he was kinda fat.

—-

Ray’s first full day was filled with laughs and light teasing, yesterday being forgotten slowly, as Ray’s mind filled with new information on how to edit using a new program, how to sync his microphone and video, how to record.

It was a pretty busy day over all.

But soon enough, the office was thinning out as people went out for lunch everyone wanting Ray to go out with them, but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and a voice that was so filled with venom yesterday was filled with sweet, sweet honey today echoed out.

“Sorry guys, I want a chance to get to know him too.”  
“Fucking Joel always calls dibs.” Jack complained, but everyone went on without him anyway

_No. Guys come back._

Joel shook Ray’s shoulders for a moment and squeezed gently.

“Look I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry because you’re not. Did Burnie put you up to this?” Ray spat as his eyes narrowed, staring right into Joel’s sparkling eyes and wishing he could be just a bit less gay for 5 seconds. Joel rubbed the back of his neck for a moment.

“Let me buy you lunch,” he offered, “I want to make it up to you.”

“Why? Gonna send me to some fast food restaurant so I can get fat?” he dug his nails into the skin of his arm. They’re just there to say hello so don’t worry. Joel sighed and started to walk out of the building, Ray trailing behind him.

“I thought you didn’t want to get fat.”

“I’m not passing an opportunity for free food.” Ray retorted as he got into Joel’s car. Joel snorted and drove away.

(Joel wanted to mutter a  _Jesus kid where does it all go?_  When Ray ate his 5th plate of food, but he bit his tongue so hard it bled. Ray saw a bit of blood on Joel’s white stained teeth and wanted to lick it away out of spite.)

…

It didn’t bother Ray. It didn’t bother him at all when Joel’s tongue shot venom into the air, making him suffocate. It didn’t bother him when he pointed out everything that was wrong with him the first time that they met. It didn’t bother him that he agreed with Joel. It didn’t bother him when Joel tried to make it up to him because Burnie made him.

It didn’t bother him at all.

(But his face feels wet and it’s not because of the shower.)

—-

The next day, Joel popped into the achievement hunter office around lunch time, with Ray rolling his eyes and Joel wearing an apologetic look on his face.

“Lunch?”  
“Only if you’re buying.”  
“But I already made it up to you.” Ray shot him a glare that could have murdered him.

So Ray ducked into Joel’s car, and they went out to go eat somewhere just the two of them. This happened for weeks, well until this little gem of a conversation happened.

“You’re gay? I wouldn’t have known, you always seem to be eating out.”

“Haha Ray.” Joel rolled his eyes, it took a few days (weeks) of Ray warming up to him, but it seemed like Joel’s venomous words were nothing but a dull sting now, an old wound that’s only accessible under the skin.

“What about you?”  
“Why you gotta be labeling me?” Ray said with his mouth filled with a hard shelled taco.

So they dropped it.

And then Joel heard his laugh.

In the car, right after the whole ‘I’m gay’ debacle; Ray completely lost himself because of something Joel said, head thrown back, his laugh ringing out and forcing a smile on Joel’s face, making the older’s eyes wrinkle in the corner and making Ray try to control himself with a few muffled giggles. But eventually, he stopped biting the skin on his wrist and let out another howling laugh.

Joel started to think Ray was perfect after that.

Eventually, Joel stopped asking Ray for lunch dates, because he didn’t need to ask anymore and once even found Ray in his car waiting for him.

(How did you get in?

You didn’t lock your door asshole.)

This was their routine.

The first time Joel  ** _knew_**  Ray was perfect was when he finally had proof. Ray was on his lap panting slightly, bottom lip a bit red from being bitten.

“Remember when we first met?” Ray recoiled a bit.

“I try really hard not to.” He gripped Joel’s shoulders so he didn’t fall off, looking down and away from him. Joel put a finger lightly under Ray’s chin and gave him a slow kiss that was sweet and loving but there was just a hint of something more however Ray just told himself it was the beer.

“I do. I think about that moment a lot.” Ray slid off of Joel’s lap, and the older man’s lust filled haze was broken. Ray sighed deeply.

“Why are you bringing this up now?” he half snapped, half tried to be big about this. Joel ran his fingers through Ray’s hair.

“Because I said some mean shit, and it was really fucked up.” Ray snorted.

“That was months ago. You have a shit ego to think that I’m still hung up on that.”

But it still bothered him sometimes, when he was alone at night and he would look at his body in the mirror, everything Joel said about him was right, and Ray had known this even before Joel said it a few months ago.

“I wanna show you how wrong I am.” Joel leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

“I love your soft lips.” He paused for a second and then went in for one more kiss, this time going deeper, his tongue slowly exploring every inch of Ray’s mouth.

“I love the way you taste, because it reminds me of your laugh.” He trailed a line of kisses from Ray’s jawline down his neck, stopping at the place where his neck and collarbone meet and making a mark with his teeth there, Ray’s face flushing red as he let out a shaky moan.

“I love the way you sound.” Joel gripped Ray’s hand with his, looking right into the younger’s eyes as he fell backwards on the couch, the armrest catching him as Joel positioned himself in between Ray’s legs.

“Are you embarrassed?” Joel asked, and Ray gave him a curt nod. So Joel took his free hand and brushed his thumb over Ray’s cheek, kissing him thinking that maybe he could kiss his insecurities away. He stopped the kiss only to remove Ray’s shirt, and then started to trail down Ray’s neck again, stopping at Ray’s waistband for his jeans before telling Ray about how wonderful his skin was.

And when things started to really heat up, and Ray was a sweating mumbling mess, Joel tried not to lose it as he whispered to Ray about how wonderful he was, and about how much he loved everything about him, basically spilling his heart out in the heat of the moment, making Ray feel tingly and sending shivers up his spine.

When they were done, and Ray was tired, Joel brushed the hair out of Ray’s face and muttered “I think I love you.”

So Ray wrapped his arms around and buried his head in Joel’s chest.  
“Did you mean everything you said?”  
“From the bottom of my heart.”  
And there was a pause, and Joel could have swore Ray almost cried.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

 


End file.
